


Amnesia: One

by jeaniusbell



Series: Amnesia [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Liam is only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was just a normal teenager, with a love for football. His boyfriend was just a hipster. And they somehow fell in love. And he just somehow forget everything.</p><p>This is the main part of my series "Amnesia".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia: One

Niall was Harry’s boyfriend, for the past year. Harry was some _stupid_ _hipster_ teenager that didn’t believe a _jock_ like _the_ Niall Horan would even _think_ about liking him back. Harry was someone who believe in equality, and loved listening to people’s thoughts, so when Niall Horan asks for advice, Harry for sure will listen. Who knew that’s how Harry would find out Niall had secretly been harbouring the same crush Harry had, and Harry was glad Niall returned it.

* * *

 

_“So, I’ve been talking to you for a while,” Niall mumbled, fiddling with his fingers. Harry stared at Niall’s nervous fingers, and wondered why he was so nervous now. “I’ve been telling you about a crush I have…and how you could help me… I guess I was thinking I would tell them.” Harry nodded, his heart was breaking for some reason now._

_“Okay,” is all Harry said, smiling softly at the boy he was in love with. Niall bit his lip, thinking of the right words to say._

_“Err, so I was thinking… I mean… We’ve been talking for a month now, maybe you like me…err…back?” Niall said, and he continued looking at his feet. Niall’s fingers twiddled with each other, as he nervously waited for Harry to say something._

_“I like you too,” Harry said, confidently grabbing Niall’s nervous hands. Harry smiled heartedly at Niall, his dimples were showing, and Niall actually wanted to melt._

_“Really?” Harry swore Niall’s eyes went so wide, more than he’s ever seen, as he said really. Niall continued biting his lip, to stop him from squealing like a teenage girl._

_“Yes really, I, Harry Styles, have liked you, Niall Horan, for two years.” Harry confessed, as he caressed Niall’s hand softly. Niall stopped biting his lip, before squealing quietly. As he squealed, Harry couldn’t help but laugh at how cute Niall was, when he wasn’t being a football jock._

_“So, err, is it okay if I ask you to be my boyfriend, Mr. Styles?” Niall said, bowing down as he said ‘Mr. Styles’ – while Harry was pretending to think._

_“I think…” Harry paused, dramatically, “I would love to.” Harry said, a smile forming on both faces._

* * *

 

And for a year, the two boys were happy, and no one could stop them. Anyone says something mean about them, Niall pretends to threaten them – even though he wouldn’t hurt anyone. Someone tries to break them up, Harry will bring Niall on a spontaneous, yet romantic, date every time. Someone calls one of them a fag, their best friend will beat up whoever – more like verbally threaten them.

Yet, there’s one thing they were never prepared for. Amnesia. It was no one’s worries, since neither of them thought about it. They never thought that Niall would get a horrible concussion during a football game, and forget about the person he’s been dating for a year, and liked months before then.

No one knew that the first thing Niall would say, when he saw Harry, was, “What are you doing here, Styles?” Niall was always kind, but Niall did not sound pleased that Harry Styles was beside him, dry tears on his cheeks.

“Err, I, uh.” Harry stuttered, before he decided to run out of the room. Harry ran out the room, only to see Louis smiling sadly at him. Louis patted Harry’s back, as Harry continued running towards the elevator. When he stepped in, he saw Niall’s parents stepping out. They both furrowed their eyebrows at their son’s boyfriend. Harry was crying, and before Maura could ask what is wrong, the elevator door closed.

“Louis!” Niall yelled, after he saw Louis walk into his hospital room. “What the fuck happened, and why was Harry Styles here?” Niall asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Louis bit his lip, wondering if it was okay to tell him why Harry was _really_ here.

“I’ll explain later, the doctor should probably check up on you first.” Louis said, quietly adding something afterwards, “ _Because you’ll freak out_.”

“Speaking of doctor, why am I here again?” Niall asked. His voice was energetic for someone who just woke up from a horrible concussion. _Maybe he forgot about the concussion – the irony_.

“Err, while we were in a game, you were hit…pretty badly too. Now you’re in here, with a horrible concussion.” Louis didn’t know how to explain this, because he was obviously no medical expert.

“Okay, whatever. I guess I’m fine, I’m not dead.” Niall said, lightly chuckling as he finished his sentence.

“Niall!” Maura said, running into the hospital room, with her ex, Bobby, behind her. “Oh, you’re fine.” Maura mumbled, grabbing Niall into a hug. “I thought you were hurt badly… This is worse.” Maura continued mumbling, as she hugged her son for dear life.

“Mum, I’m fine, really.” Niall muttered, rubbing his mother’s back soothingly.

“I hope so, dear Harry was… Never mind.” Maura said, biting her lip – as Louis did earlier – unsure.

“You’ve met Harry?” Niall asked, “When?” Now Niall was confused, wondering why his parents knew Harry, because Niall never remembers bringing him over to his house.

“I may have met him once…” Maura lied. Maura loved Harry, he was like the son she was proud of, because he made her son happy. She loved Niall’s happiness, and if it was Harry, then she loved Harry.

“Oh, okay.” Niall said, looking at his mum, who had an obvious fake smile on her face now. “Hey dad,” Niall said, nodding his head towards his dad, Bobby.

“Hey son, I guess you’re alright, huh?” Bobby mumbled, and Niall could see he was crying previously. Niall nodded.

“Where’s Liam, I thought he would be here.” Niall said, as he looked towards Louis. Louis bowed his head down, as he sighed.

“Err… Liam moved before the year started…” Louis said, and Niall’s eyes went wide. Niall didn’t know what was happening, the last he remembered,  Liam still lived here.

“What?” Niall asked in disbelief. “Huh…” Niall said. That was when Niall fully crumbled. Liam, his best friend, since forever, moved, and he didn’t remember. His mum was lying about how many times she met Harry. Louis was pretending he didn’t know why Harry was here. Harry was crying, before and after Niall woke up. Niall was officially confused now.

“Hey, err, is it okay if a friend comes to say hi… You met him half a year ago.” Louis mumbled, biting his lip softly. “His name’s Zayn, a cool lad.” Louis mentioned.

“Err, it’s fine. I guess I’ll have to meet him anyway.” Niall mumbled.

“You can come in Zayn.” Louis said, as an unfamiliar – to Niall – tanned boy walked in. He was wearing a leather jacket, and smelled of cigarettes. Niall’s nose scrunched up at the smell. He looked at Zayn, and noticed he had a few tattoos showing.

“Err, I’m Zayn.” Zayn said, as he held his hand out to shake Niall’s. Niall reluctantly shook the boy’s hand slowly. When Niall and Zayn shook hands, Niall could almost _feel_ the smell of cigarettes – if that’s even possible.

“I’m Niall, but obviously you know that already.” Niall said timidly. He was shy, now that he was meeting someone new. Niall didn’t want to think of it, but the new guy was attractive. He doesn’t know why his heart hurts when he thinks of it though.

“Yeah, I’ve met you, tons of times.” Zayn said. Niall could melt at the smile Zayn had plastered on his face. Niall smiled in returned, and a mix of butterflies of heartache were flowing inside of him.

* * *

 

Later, Niall was asleep in the hospital. However, when he woke up, he noticed there were flowers on a table. He curiously walked towards the flowers – they were huge, but why? He grabbed a note, that was attached to it, and read it.

> ‘ ** _I am sorry for running out earlier. I just could not handle it earlier. I am glad you are fine though. Just remember, I will always love you._**
> 
> **_\- HS_** **.** ’

Niall put the note down, and remembered Harry’s tears as he ran out the room in a panic. _Maybe Harry liked me_ , Niall thought, _is that it though_? Niall looked at the flowers, and he loved how they looked, and they were his favourite. He doesn’t know how Harry knew this, but he was loving the bouquet. Niall smelled the flowers, loving the smell of them. He decided to move them to the table beside his bed, instead of across the room.

“Maybe I loved you too…” Niall whispered, as he set the flowers down.

**Author's Note:**

> I've liked this one shot, and so much, it became a three-parter. So, I guess it's not a one shot anymore.


End file.
